The invention relates to an electromotive furniture drive assembly and an assembly of such an electromotive furniture drive assembly in a piece of furniture.
Electromotive furniture drive assemblies are known in numerous different arrangements for furniture. This furniture is also known as adjustable furniture such as beds, TV chairs, tables and the like. The operation of such a furniture drive assembly occurs by manual control units, which are also known as manual switches and are arranged either in a wire-bound or wireless manner (infrared, radio, ultrasonic sound). In the case of wireless furniture drive assemblies, standard radio transmission links with frequencies in the ranges of 2.4 GHz, 868 MHz, 433 MHz etc are known for example. Instead of a wire-bound manual control unit the receiver can be connected, especially in the case of retrofitting, to the furniture drive or the control unit of the furniture drive. The receiver which is connected by plugging into the furniture drive acts like a wire-bound manual switch and comprises signal switches (transistor switches or relay switches) like manual switches, which are radio-controlled and whose switching contacts are in connection with the plug-in connection of the furniture drive or the control unit. In this case, it is also possible to use other types of radio transmission such as Bluetooth, wireless LAN etc as a result of the selection of the receiver configuration, wherein mobile phones, PCs etc can also be used as control units.
In other cases, the receiver is installed in the furniture drive, wherein the furniture drive or its control unit no longer comprises any connections for wire-bound manual control units anymore, but only operates with standard radio hand-held transmitters.
In view of currently increasing versatility of the possibilities to use mobile phones and multimedia devices, there is a demand for furniture drive assemblies which offer improved operational control features.